Deseo
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: El verano había comenzado no hace mucho, las clases se notaban menos pesadas, los festivales se acercaban peligrosamente cada vez más, sin mencionar que las tan ansiadas vacaciones de verano estaban casi a la vuelta de la esquina. [TodoDeku] [One-shot]


Julio, el mes más esperado por varias personas.

El verano había comenzado no hace mucho, las clases se notaban menos pesadas, los festivales se acercaban peligrosamente cada vez más, sin mencionar que las tan ansiadas vacaciones de verano estaban casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sin embargo, hoy era uno de esos días donde al salir se notaba ese aire de felicidad. Miraras a donde miraras los arboles estaban cubiertos de pequeños papeles de colores, unas cuantas calles adornadas y varias chicas paseando con un lindo yukata.

—¡Amigo! ¿No quieres escribir tu deseo?

Una chica se le acercó repentinamente con varios trozos de papel, sería una mentira decir que no le había sorprendido, pues estaba más entretenido en descubrir a que se debía tanta conmoción ese día. Gentilmente negó la oferta que le hacían, ¿deseo? No tenía uno en especial, más que convertirse en un héroe.

Así llegó a la escuela, donde también había un extraño ánimo entre todos los estudiantes que se estaban fuera, sin mencionar que de igual forma en varios de los árboles de Yuuei se encontraba uno que otro pequeño papel de color.

Apenas dio un paso dentro del salón que una oleada de emoción lo recibió, no era tan diferente a un día cualquiera en la clase, pero algo tenían que los hacia lucir más felices.

—¡Ah, Todoroki-kun!

Midoriya fue el primero en darse cuenta que había llegado, cómo todos los días, con esa radiante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, aquella que te hacia sonreír como reflejo al verlo.

—¿Quieres una hoja? Aizawa-sensei nos dijo que había un bamboo en la escuela y pensamos que sería una buena idea ir a buscarlos para colgar los deseos.

¿Deseo? ¿Bamboo? Su mente no llegaba a encontrar una relación entre todo aquello, sabía que debía ser alguna clase de celebración, pero no comprendía cual. Y su falta de conocimiento no pasó desapercibida por el pequeño.

—Todoroki-kun, ¿acaso no conoces el Tanabata?

Aquel trio de amigos dio un pequeño grito al momento que él negó con la cabeza. Ok, bien, quizás sonaba un poco estúpido desde esa perspectiva, ¡pero vamos! Él vivía en circunstancias un poco diferentes y cosas como festivales no eran exactamente un tema del cual se sintiera orgulloso de saber.

—¡El Tanabata comenzó desde…!

Bien, se perdió desde el inicio de la explicación de Iida, no lo hacía con intención, pero quizás en al algún momento de su niñez había escuchado de ese festival, se le hacía conocido, un vago recuerdo apareció en alguna parte de su subconsciente al escuchar el nombre.

—Así que se puede cumplir el deseo que hayas escrito en ese trozo de papel, ¿quieres intentarlo? —Preguntó Midoriya, extendiendo un trozo de papel color rosa.

—De acuerdo.

No pudo negarse al chico, no podía. Pero bien se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que escribir al momento de llegar a su asiento, observó aquel papel durante varios segundos, incluso Yaoyorozu tenía perfectamente escrito su deseo, ¡se veía más animada de lo normal! Después de pensar un poco acerca de ello y llegar a la conclusión que era muy infantil eso, decidió escribir lo primero que llegó a su mente.

Al momento de escribir el último carácter en esa hoja llegó Midoriya, con su papel en manos.

—¡Vamos, Todoroki-kun!

Así pasearon unos minutos buscando el tan famoso bamboo que les había mencionado el profesor el día anterior. Ni todo el grupo dividiéndose en pequeños grupos de búsqueda pudo llegar a tiempo para colgar su respectiva hoja. Aquel bamboo estaba atiborrado de pequeños papeles que incluso llegaban a caer cuando había un poco de viento. Los ánimos decayeron un poco al ver esa escena, ¡incluso el cascarrabias de Bakugo se veía desanimado! Él también sintió un poco de lastima, ¿era alguna cosa psicológica colectiva? No lo sabía, pero en verdad se sintió mal por eso.

—Bien… ¿Y si usamos algún otro árbol? Hay demasiados y el efecto no debe cambiar, ¿cierto?

Habló el pecoso intentando animar de nuevo a la clase y cómo por arte de magia, de nuevo todos se encontraban hablando animadamente decidiendo en que árbol colocarían su hoja; en verdad, ese chico tenía alguna clase de don que te hacia olvidar cualquier clase de mal, ¿no era ese su quirk también? Y sin darse cuenta llegó a una terrible conclusión, bueno, no terrible, pero si sorprendente. ¿Quizás era más una epifanía? Una cosa más a las que no podría llegar a una respuesta en concreto.

Usando su lado izquierdo quemó su hoja, creía haber visto a Uraraka llevar más trozos de papel. Pidió a la chica uno, usando la estúpida excusa de que el suyo se le había escapado de las manos, ella gentilmente le entrego otro de color verde y aprovechando que Iida llevaba un bolígrafo a saber por qué, utilizó su espalda para escribir su nuevo deseo. Llevó su mirada al cielo, pensando si realmente era sensato desear algo así, y las cosas que pensaría cualquiera al ver su papel, pero no era algo que le preocupara, realmente.

Fue en ese momento que, en la copa del bamboo había unas pequeñas ramas sin papeles, ya todo el grupo se había dispersado, menos aquel trio, quien lo estaba esperando, dejó que Urara e Iida avanzaran unos pasos para llamar la atención del chico y le dijo de su pequeño descubrimiento, sin embargo, él ya iba a llamar a los otros dos, nadie peca realmente de egiosmo siempre y cuando sea para ayudar a alguien más, ni una pequeña mentira blanca mataba a alguien, ¿verdad? Usó su lado derecho para hacer alguna clase de escalón que llevara al pecoso hasta la copa y colocara su hoja, segundos después él hizo lo mismo y bajaron de ahí como si fuera una rampa.

Midoriya esperó a que Todoroki terminara de derretir aquellas torres de hielo.

—¿Qué fue lo que deseaste, Todoroki-kun? Quizás sea muy infantil pero… En verdad deseo convertirme en un gran héroe algún día—. Lo decía un tanto apenado, rascándose la mejilla, algo tan típico en él.

—Yo…— ¿Cómo sería capaz de decir tan vergonzoso deseo? ¡Imposible! No en ese momento. —Que la persona que más aprecio no deje de sonreír.

—¿En verdad? ¡Espero que se hagan realidad los deseos de todos! — Esa felicidad era tan contagiosa, que incluso llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser. —Además, en el pronóstico de hoy no hay lluvias…

Murmurando se adelantó, él, al ver esa acción tan del pecoso sonrió, también porque no había sido tan transparente para que se diera cuenta.

Sí, él al igual deseaba fervientemente que su deseo se volviera realidad, aunque quizás no sería tan necesario, ¿cierto? Esa sonrisa tan radiante que conocía era imposible de borrar, lo sabía, pero sin embargo, utilizó ese deseo. Comenzó a avanzar, con una ligera sonrisa al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, tal cual chica enamorada, siguiendo al chico genial de la escuela, así llegó a sentirse en ese momento. Tonto, ¿verdad?

"¡Deseo convertirme en un gran héroe! **＼（＾ ＾）** **／** –Midoriya Izuku"

"Que esa persona nunca deje de sonreír. –Todoroki Shouto"

* * *

¡Hola! Mi primer aporte para este Fandom, yey! ¿Qué tal me quedó? Lamento si tuvo algunas fallas, en verdad. m( _ _ )m

Ayer/Hoy se celebra el Tanabata, ¿lo conocen? Si la respuesta en "no", es una festividad que se lleva acabo cada 7 de Julio, en conmemoración de una historia japonesa, en resumen muy superficial, debes escribir en un papel tu deseo y colgarlo en un bamboo (cualquier árbol, si carecen de este), lo emocionante es que, si llueve ese día, el deseo no se cumple, y si el día es hermoso y soleado, pues obviamente se cumple. x'D Para saber la razón, las invito a leer la historia.

Bien, ¿criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Todoroki debía desear a Deku en su cama? ¡Todo es bien recibido! ¡Y gracias por pasarse y darle una oportunidad al Fic! ¡No vemos! :D


End file.
